En la clandestinidad
by Swich
Summary: Y yo siempre me he preguntado una y otra vez. ¿Qué tipo d relación tenemos? Aún no lo sé. No deseo saberlo.
1. 1 Introducción

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

Aclaraciones: Yo soy la ferviente autora de esta historia. !No a la copia!

* * *

Introducción

.

.

.

Se dice que la espontaneidad de una persona la hace ser auténtica. Muchas veces puede ser cierto y no lo niego.

Tú eres espontáneo, agregándole el hecho que eres una de las personas más nobles que he conocido en mi vida, tan nobles que intentarán sanar la abertura profunda y lacerante que se encuentra en mi corazón.

El universo entero, el mar, el viento, las hojas. Ellos entienden mi situación, todo lo que siento, lo que pienso sobre ti y sobre nuestra relación.

Y yo me pregunto… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?

Aún no lo sé. No deseo saberlo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

He tenido la necesidad de compartirles mi historia a todos ustedes. Tan solo sugiero que me hablen con sinceridad. Yo digo que la crítica ayuda a mejorar al escritor y también las palabras sinceros de los lectores.

Saludos y que Dios me los bendiga a cada uno de ustedes. c;


	2. Cobardía

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Cobardía"**

* * *

No lo hagas… − Le tendió la mano de manera suplicante y si vieran su rostro, este era todo un poema, sus ojos se encontraba cristalinos, las lágrimas se mostraban como un tumulto de gente aglomerada en una plaza y su temperatura había disminuido exageradamente.

Sus manos fuertes apretaban con firmeza los menudos, temblorosos, pálidos y magullados brazos de una pequeña suicida. El semblante de aquella individua era de un tono carmesí, sus ojos ojerosos y la mirada vacía que desde hace mucho alarmaba a su entorno amical había mermado en los sentimientos de aquel extraño para ella, que desde un principio le había brindado su ayuda incondicional y sin embargo ella la ignoraba.

− ¿Por qué…por qué no debería hacerlo? – Reclamó con la voz apagada casi inaudible. El hombre cerró los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas rebeldes que pronto fueron desapareciendo hasta extinguirse completamente. – Quiero desaparecer ya…usted no puede…

−Escúchame, por favor…− Le dedicó una media sonrisa para aliviarla de alguna manera – aún tienes personas que velan por ti, Sakura, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por ellas. – Ella agachó su rostro completamente aturdida y apenada – Hazlo por mi…

Y levantó su rostro ovalado en forma de corazón, secó sus lágrimas y señaló sus heridas.

−No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me insultes de esa manera pequeña. – Lentamente acercó su cuerpo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si sintiese que al separarse no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Pero en ese momento el perfume de aquel hombre y el cariño infinitamente sincero habían atacado a la plaga que estaba infestando a su alma y a su corazón.

− ¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta empecinado que Sakura cambiase de decisión.

Ella lo pensó, aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero su razón le decía que en algo ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Asintió levemente.

Y el ensanchó de nuevo esa sonrisa tan tierna y cotidiana que a ella tanto le gustaba. Y él otra vez la abrazó, ella pudo sentir su baja temperatura y la tembladera de sus manos. Algo andaba mal.

− ¿Se encuentra bien prof…Kakashi? – La preocupación la llenó por primera vez con respecto al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Había notado algo extraño en su brillo matutino y en la palidez de su rostro.

−Me causaste terror, Sakura. –Arqueó sus ojos y le regaló otra sonrisa. El teléfono empezó a sonar, lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo. –Si aquí está. – Soltó una risilla calma – no, como crees, no sería capaz de eso. Ok, te la paso. Es Mimi – susurró − está preguntando por ti. Deberías decirle que estás bien, también le diste un gran susto. – Le pasó el teléfono celular y la jovencita respondió.

− ¿Hola? Estoy mejor, no lo sé Mimi. Si, iré a dormir a tu casa, si y también tengo mucha hambre. Está bien, no iré sola. Adiós, nos vemos luego.

Kakashi guardó el teléfono celular en su bolsillo y ayudó a levantarse con cuidado a la joven rebelde que tenía en frente.

−Es mejor que te abrigues, afuera hace frío. – Le tendió su saco y otra vez, el perfume hiso que a Sakura le diera un vuelco. – No vuelvas a irte de esa manera, cada vez se me hace más difícil localizarte.

−Sabes que lo haré de nuevo y cuantas veces sea necesario…− Dijo, con la mirada aún fija en el rostro de su profesor y tutor.

−No lo harás, yo no lo voy a permitir. De donde sea te acercaré hacia mí hasta que comprendas que no estás sola. – Trató de no ser tan duro con ella, casi nunca lo era. Sabía que si tomaba otra posición, una más agresiva definitivamente ella no se atrevería a confiar de nuevo en él. Y eso es lo que a él le daba temor, como tomar el hilo de una conversación de una chiquilla con pensamientos suicidas con ella. Sabía que si subía o si bajaba demasiado la voz podría alterarla demasiado, el trato con ella era de cuidado.

Ella no dijo nada − ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Mimi? Ella te adora, yo te adoro, su madre también. Tienes un lugar a donde cobijarte, donde te quieren y te aceptan como eres, no los defraudes más.

−Es que usted no entiende…

−Quizás. Pero creo que ya sabes que todos estamos sumergidos en un mundo donde existen, existieron y existirán los problemas. Ya no sigas mirando hacia atrás, ahora esto es lo que te toca vivir, te han dado una nueva oportunidad de vida, Sakura, no la desperdicies de nuevo.

−Usted, usted tiene una familia verdadera, una esposa, hijos…yo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada.

Kakashi desordenó sus orbes plateados y suspiró de nueva cuenta. Meditabundo.

−De eso, hablaremos luego. Ya anochecerá y tienes el brazo lleno de sangre y yo la camisa con tus leucocitos. – Rio – En el coche tengo un botiquín, hay que apurarnos.

Cuando entraron al coche, Sakura se encontraba agotada, afiebrada y con una gripa que ni se imaginaba.

Desde ese entonces, jamás se imaginaba que un par de minutos de observación minuciosa hacia la figura de su profesor, haría que sus pensamientos empiecen a abordarla como cañones dentro suyo sobre un tema en particular.

¿Sabía algo de Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de ciencias sociales? Absolutamente nada.

Pero él sí que sabía demasiado de ella y eso era injusto, demasiado injusto.

En el camino y al llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra hasta que la puerta blanca y ovalada de la familia Akari se abrió dejando paso a una figura robusta y pequeña. La madre de Mimi, que nos recibía con una sonrisa discreta, guardando la frustración de no darle un sermón a una chica en particular.

Hasta que el carro no se estacionó frente a la puerta, Sakura no se quitaba el saco largo y ancho de color beige que tenía puesta, le era muy reconfortante tenerlo. Pero sabía que debía quitárselo aunque ella no quisiese.

− Profesor Hatake –Dijo en voz baja la señora − gracias por traérmela, estábamos muy preocupados por ella.

−No es nada, señora. No es nada, más bien, cualquier cosa Mimi tiene mi número celular, estoy a su disposición…

Y así es como Sakura tenía que sacarse el bendito saco con ese perfume que le estaba empezando a gustar…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Gracias a Dios por permitirme explayarme de una manera más libre con respecto a este tema. Espero que les guste, porque lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Siempre con fe.  
_

_Besos, apapachos y bendiciones para todos ustedes.  
_

_Swish~_


	3. Atardecer

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

Aclaraciones: Yo soy la ferviente autora de esta historia. !No a la copia!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Atardacer"**

* * *

La semana pasada, habían intentado tapiar la cerca del lado de atrás de la casa. La señora Akari era una mujer muy lista, ingeniosa y minuciosa. Mucho después de la muerte del señor Akari, se las ingenia para poder sobrellevar los roles de un varón y las de un padre. Desde siempre su carácter trataba de contrarrestar los pro y los contra de la debilidad que causa ser padre y madre de dos hijos. Y para lo que a Sakura respecta la señora Ayami Akari supo llevar bien las riendas de la situación, como también supo llevar las riendas de las cuerdas que intentaban estabilizar la cerca blanca y recién pintada que marcaba las limitaciones de su terreno en el poblado de Konoha. El buen vecino Kimimaru Ho, con su rostro sonriente mostrando su diente de oro, decidió ayudar a la abnegada mujer que se esforzaba en vano en hacer fuerza para que la cerca quedase bien acomodada.

Con un guiño en el ojo y con los alaridos de soberbia y demostración de hombría, el hombre se encargó que en menos de un silbido la cerca quedase en su lugar. La mujer se sonrojaba y el hombre aprovechaba para luego ser invitado al banquete de fin de semana que la señora Akari preparaba para sus hijos y por la presencia de Sakura.

Esta joven, con sus mechones rosa bailoteando con la brisa fresca de aquella tarde, observaba desde su ventana sutilmente la escena de la señora Akari. El amor se paseaba en el aire. Ella lo sabía, Kimi también y casi todo el vecindario. A veces sentía envidia, sí. Envidia de que a la señora Akari el amor la esté envolviendo, observaba con detenimiento su cambio de humor positivo por causa del buen vecino Kimimaru Ho. Y es que ella aún no había podido probar lo que era el amor, ni siquiera el gusto por alguien de su edad o quizás menos. Solo se conformaba con los actores de las películas de acción que veía en las tardes con Kimi cuando se encerraban ambas a vagar, con sus músculos sudorosos y las piernas bien contorneadas, sus sentimientos sinceros y el arriesgar la vida por salvar a la mujer que aman. Como sentía envidia. Y lo volvía a sentir porque Kimimaru Ho abrazaba a la señora Akari, porque Kimi también había tenido 3 enamorados en el transcurso de su vida, todos a espaldas de su madre pero los tuvo. Y ella nada. Absolutamente nada.

De que servía tener buenas calificaciones si nadie la felicitaba, ¿de qué? A Kimi le valía madres su posición académica en la escuela, ella ya tenía un futuro trazado por su familia llena de empresarios exitosos y ella no ponía objeción alguna. Se iría directo a Europa inmediatamente después de terminar medio ciclo en la universidad a vivir con su hermano mayor, quien había conseguido una familia estable allá en Italia y un trabajo y puestos envidiables en una empresa productora de bienes. ¿Y Sakura? Lo más probable es que se quedara sola otra vez, no estaría amarrada a Kimi de por vida y encima sin haber tenido un primer beso con nadie, se quedaría como una vieja solterona y encima trastornada.

Cerró los ojos por los pensamientos de su cerebro y de su interior. El corazón empezaba a luchar de nuevo con el raciocinio y a veces esperaba que a Kimi se le pasara eso de estar chateando para que la animara de nueva cuenta. Ella era su alegría sin duda alguna.

Mientras veía por la ventana como el sol empezaba a pestañear para dar paso a la noche, tanteaba los dedos producto del aburrimiento y de la vagancia. Kimi la había prometido 3 horas para terminar de buscar un término que no encontraba y se había pasado toda la tarde chateando por Skype con ese tal George de la cual le estaba empezando a gustar. Sakura no toleraba el ensimismamiento de Kimi con respecto a chicos, tan rápido como se iban llegaban hacia ella. Y a ella al contrario, ellos huían ante su presencia, porque no era ni atractiva ni bonita, ni nada por el estilo. Solo servía para estudiar y para gritar a los cuatro vientos que su vida era una mierda.

Kimi le pegaba un lapo de los buenos cuando empezaba a manifestarse esa aura negativa y negra de su amiga.

La joven Haruno se sentó al ras de la ventana y dejó que de nueva cuenta que el aire le diera en el rostro, cerró los ojos y suavemente la brisa besaba sus párpados moreteados y débiles. Cuando los abrió vio como el aguacero empezaba a brillar encima del pastizal verdoso del jardín. El cielo estaba adoptando un matiz oscuro y claro de verano que siempre la llegaba a animar de sobremanera sin la necesidad de esforzarse por hacerlo. La vida en la cual ella quería acoplarse era hermosa, quería seguir de orilla, como si fuera una espectadora, la vida de su ahora familia. La familia Akari.

Y es entonces que de la familia Akari pasó una persona que también se estaba convirtiendo en su centro y en ese algo que siempre le es indispensable.

Kakashi Hatake.

Y empezó a plantearse como es que de un simple profesor empezó a transformarse en su luz que la guía, en una de las razones por las cuales vivir. Él sabía tanto de ella y ella de él casi nada.

Le había dicho innumerables veces que la confianza está en la base del cariño, del amor y la comprensión, pero ¿Él le tenía confianza a ella?

Ella quería saberlo ahora que estaba san ensimismada en su pensar. Ahora.

Y que tan poco faltaba para despedirse de la escuela, quizás tampoco lo vería más.

−Sakura mira esto…

Dos personas, una vida menos.

−Sakura mira…

Una vida más, una boca menos para alimentar.

− ¡Sakura!

− ¡Que!

− ¡George me dijo para salir el viernes! ¡Que emoción!

−Oh sí que emoción.

−Oye huevona, ¿qué te pasa? Jajaja, se te ve idiota.

−Ino quiere quitarme el puesto.

Kimi se queda perpleja.

− ¿Es en serio? –Suspira − Ven.

Kimi, la del cabello violeta con los listones rojos y el rostro fino jala a su amiga hacia la cama amplia, donde cabrían más de cuatro personas. Ella le sonríe y coge el celular encima de la laptop desconectada que se encontraba tirada en la mesa de noche.

−Hoy estoy más feliz que nunca.

Sakura sonríe de medio lado.

−Siempre lo estás Kimi, no es novedad.

−Pero hoy más Saku. Verás, quiero que tú me cubras para poder salir con George unas 4 horitas ¿qué te parece?

−Claro que no, no pienso seguir cubriéndote Kimi, si tu mamá nos descubre yo estoy fregada. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

−Ah…mi mamá no dirá nada. El profe Kakashi estará de servicio el viernes. ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo un rato? Vamos las dos juntas hasta la avenida y luego tomamos caminitos distintos. ¿Qué tal eh?

Kimi pone ojitos de gato con botas (saga Shrek) y no hay quien se le resista a esa mirada tan, pero tan…inquisitoria. Ya para que contradecir a Kimi, siempre se saldría con la suya.

Sakura, como siempre, suspira derrotada – Está bien Kimi, iré a ver…

Kimi de inmediato marca el número celular de Kakashi sensei.

−…lo.

− ¿Aló? ¡Kakashi sensei! ¡¿Hola que hace?! − Sakura voltea los ojos. Internet…−si ya hicimos la tarea. Pues sí. Está a mi lado. Si claro, profesor Kakashi verdad, iremos Sakura y yo a visitarlo el viernes ¿Qué le parece? Sí. ¡Genial! ¡Como lo adoro! Es un ángel. ¿Que si sigue despierta? Si claro, desde ese día se duerme tarde. – Kimi la mira de repente con el ceño fruncido – Está bien profe cuídese. –Cuando le pasa el celular, Kimi empieza a dar saltitos encima de la cama. Definitivamente era una enana con un cuete atravesado en el trasero.

− Aló, no aún no me duermo. – Ríe y se echa en la cama.

−"_¿Y por qué señorita no está durmiendo aún?, mañana llegará tarde a la escuela y no tendré tolerancia con las que llegan tarde"._

−Ah, por favor, us…tú eres recontra condescendiente con todo el mundo, a mí no me engañas.

"_Ríe – Pues sí tienes razón. Bueno Sakura debo hacer algunas cosas que me faltan para mañana. Descansa". _

−Igualmente.

Y se oye el timbre agudo de la telefonía de servicios.

Kimi se acuesta agotada y le hace ojitos a Sakura.

−A veces pienso que ustedes parecen enamorados, Jajaja. – Se ríe a carcajadas y Sakura también.

− Imposible de lo más imposible al cuadrado. –Agrega Sakura.

Ambas ignoraban el hecho que era inaudito tal situación. Las almohadas testigos de su broma empezaron a volar y despilfarrarse por toda la estancia esa noche. Las niñas sonreían pero Sakura no sabía nada del mundo, no había visto nada aún.

Continuará ~

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Discúlpenme la tardanza. El capítulo ya está listo. !Espero que lo disfruten!

Bye...Besitos, apapachos y bendiciones para todos ~


End file.
